


Feeding and Fighting the Freshman Fifteen

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gym Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: Stiles is loosing the battle of the bulge ... scott has eaten through his scholarship meal plan ...first meetings lead to some naughty gym time antics ...





	Feeding and Fighting the Freshman Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/gifts).



> a bit rushed but i liked the idea and had fun with it :P

He‘d been to his school’s gym before … twice. Once on the campus tour. And a second time just before his first trip back to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving. This time he was here on a mission, it was the same mission as back in November … only hopefully he’d actually feel productive this time. It better be, this time he was getting help. He’d seen the poster on the notice board in his hallway walking from the shower back to his room. He stopped and looked at the tidy flyer in a sea of gaudy riots of posters for the various parties and other distractions going on around campus. “Failing the freshman fifteen. Well i’m failing my meal-plan. Turn your extra pounds into my lunch!” he scanned the information a few times as he looked down at the muffin top around his towel and back up at the poster.  
At least his Lacrosse jersey didn’t seem any different. He stood in the small entrance area of the gym trying not to be in the way of the school’s more physically active students as he waited for his new workout buddy. His anxiety had resulted in him being here a full ten minutes before they were supposed to meet. He thought about his last time here, he’d also arrived already dressed. despite being on the lacrosse team in high school, or maybe because of the team full of overly attractive and often shirtless team, he was not the most comfortable with public nudity. Spending years avoiding staring at Jackson’s abs and never quite making the right eye contact with Danny to start exploring the bisexuality he could tell was blooming. In his head Stiles was outgoing and had a quip for everything … but there had never really been anyone in High School to share his brilliance with.  
“You must be Stiles … ” He was! He spun from his distracted stare to the person who’d just come up to him. He had clearly run here, despite being in jeans but didn’t sound winded. He was still holding his hand out to shake as Stiles slowly came to his senses.  
“So you’re Scott.” it’s not that he didn’t match the FB picture, or the licence picture. Of course as soon as they’d finished their little back and forth emails about the plan and when to meet at the gym Stiles had used his Dad’s connections to do a full background check on his new gym buddy. Both his background and his picture had been squeaky clean, not even a ticket to his name and a soft smiling baby face. The guy who he was shaking hands with now had been growing his hair out and even had a little bit of scruff. While his smile was still tender and innocent the rest of him looked like a kind of earthy bad boy. The kind who gets you stoned but then makes healthy PB&Js for everyone.  
“Ok i gotta change real quick,” Scott didn’t let go of his hand but casually started pulling him into the locker room after him. “Why don’t you tell me more about what you’re after.” Stiles sputtered as he was gently dragged into the locker room, glad that he didn’t have to admit he’d never been in there before.  
It was exactly as expected, a standard tile room with metal lockers around the walls and down a line in the center, in alternating school colors. At the end of the narrow room he could see the small drift of steam coming from what must be the showers. Scott clearly had a standard locker and pulled them right too it. He hung his bag from a hook and pulled out a tightly packed roll of gym gear, he dropped it on the bench and Stiles leaned on a locker next to him. He’d gotten good at sneaking peeks of his teammates but he told himself he wouldn’t do that to this guy who was just doing him a favor in exchange for a few extra trips to the school cafeteria at the end of the year. His internal lecturing ended suddenly.  
“So what’s your goal, i think you look great but there are lots of other good reasons to exercise,” Stiles was sort of stunned buy the complement. “Zombie apocalypse, caber toss, running from the cops.” control still stalled by the complement Stiles laughed at the image of him running from his dad after one of many pranks. Scott paused and gave a look like a cross between a confused puppy and a shrink.  
“Ha sorry my dad is the Sheriff back home so … ”   
“I was gonna say you don’t look like a run from the cops kinda guy … ” Scott smiled as he finished pulling his light hanly shirt off and tossing it in the locker. Stiles had quite a few canned responses to this comment but none of them made it out as he forgot all his stealth and was baldly staring at Scott’s well sculpted chest and body and arms and … “I said running from the zombies not becoming one.”  
Scott’s laugh snapped him back, and immediately into an embarrassed blush. But Scott just kept on smiling as he deftly undid his pants and in one quick move stripped himself.  
“Sorry i used to be really good at being stealthy … but i haven’t been in a locker room in a while.” and not with anyone as hot as you, Stiles left unsaid as he turned to avoid the now totally bare assed guy next to him.  
“Ha being an almost invisible nerd in High School makes it easier to get away with that without having to try to hard.”  
“How were you ever a nerd?” Stiles blurted out as he spun around, just in time to catch the hefty root of Scott’s cock as it disappeared into a pair of compression shorts, which didn’t really hide it that well.  
“Ha, freshman year’s been pretty transformative. But you should see my old high school ID card … that kid totally looks like he gets straight A’s … and shoved in lockers.” Scott finished pulling up his gym shorts as he said this. “How were you ever on a lacrosse team.” he winked as he pulled his shirt on.  
“Rude!”  
“Well let’s hit the track upstairs and you can show me what you got … ” Stiles was still thinking about what Scott had in his shorts and bungled his response.  
“I got … lots, i have, i’ll get your!”  
Scott laughed as he lead them back out of the locker room and up to the track that formed a second floor mezzanine around the room.

They walked the first lap around the track as Scott asked him all kinds of borring questions about his fitness and what stuff he actually likes to do and if there are any physical issues he should know about. They also talked about standard getting to know you stuff of college freshmen, Scott was in pre-Vet and was doing this to suplement the end of his year as the last of his scholarship money ran out. Stiles told him about trying to decide between criminal justice or some kind of forensic science.  
“You don’t strike me as the heroic kind, no offense” Scott joked as he speed up their pace.  
“Ha! I mean it’s more about being right … at least according to my dad.”  
“Ahhh that makes sense, but sometimes catching the bad guy also about being … ” Scott started to sprint as he finished the sentence, “Faster … ”  
Stiles smirked and tried to chase him, it was clear that Scott probably could have lapped him around the track but was keeping just a little ahead of him. Stiles could swear he was taking exaggerated strides to make his ass sway like that. Scott kept them going for a few more laps till finally he slowed and as he caught back down to Stiles slowed them till they walked another two laps to cool down.  
“Well how was that?” Scott asked  
“I mean the view was nice … ” Stiles snarked between weezes  
This time Scott blushed and failed to get anything coherent out, even Stiles was a little surprised at his boldness, this boy was bringing out something he didn’t realize he needed.

“I generally like to stick to body weight stuff and the a few squats with the kettlebell … gotta keep up that good view” Scott closed the door to the small studio room he’d led them too. They’d come back upstairs through the first floor weight room where Scott had him test a few weights before grabbing a kettlebell and a few other things. Stiles was usually pretty good with knowing where he was but this guy obviously spent plenty of time in this gym and Stiles would barely have recognized it from the outside so he was both lost and surprised at the wonders the university gym hid.  
“Well i know where to take someone if i’m worried they are a vampire … ” Stiles was looking at the full wall of windows on one side of the small studio.  
“It’s meant for dance students,” Scott laughed. Do you suspect many people of being vampires?“  
“Only Jackson back home … he’s either a vampire or made some kind of deal with the devil to be that pretty and rich.”  
“High School crush?”  
“Sort of … i mostly wanted to punch him in the face … but he was one of the ones i was totally not leering at in the locker room”  
“Ha, i was totally not checking out Isaac’s rediclous ass either.” Scott winked at him in his reflection. “But then he and i were chasing the same girl, and then she dumped both of us and we started dating.” Stiles eyes popped.  
“Damn, i never made it past leering. I mean i’ve been trying to catch up now that i’m at college.” he tried to make it sound confident. He’d been more lucky then in high school for sure but that was a low bar to clear. He’d hooked up with a few girls during the blur of welcome week, and even fooled around with a menacing looking Junior named Theo who apparently lived in his truck.  
“Well one of the other benefits of working out is increased confidence … now let's start with some stretching.” Scott stepped behind him but kept eye contact in the mirror as he slowly explained stretches and gently pulled Stiles gangly limbs into more graceful position.  
For almost a half hour the room was filled with Scott’s almost hypnotic voice as he danced around Stiles, pushing and pulling different parts of him. Stiles wasn’t used to such a sustaned quite, he wsa used to the constant anxious rambling in his head that played behind everything. But this boy’s voice and tender touch commanded the room and Stiles’s attention. He wasn’t used to this much touch he was sweating and glad he wore a really tight pair of underwear or how much he was enjoying this would have been far more obvious.They switched from stretches and Scott started showing him some exercises doing them side by side. Finally he handed Stiles the kettlebell and told him to do some squats.  
Stiles grabbed the weight and hefted it up as he got into position. Before he could start Scott pulled his elbows into alignment, then came around behind him and pulled their hips together. With a hand on Stiles’s shoulder he guided them down into a deep squat. At first his muscles complained and distracted him. But as he settled into the feeling he realized that he wasn’t the only one in the room who was overly excited about what was going on. He realized that they were looking at each other in the mirror as Stiles found himself grinding back into his new friend.  
Scott grabbed the weight out of his hand easily and put it down and feeling bold leaned in for a kiss. As their lips locked they fell back onto the mirrored wall and started making out. It was like they were competing, they yanked on each other’s clothes and rolled each other around as they fought for more and more touch. Finally as hands were starting to slide under clothes Scott pulled them away.  
“Wait.”  
“Oh God.” Stiles jumped back worried that he’d over stepped a line. “I’m so sorr … ”  
“No no, that’s … that’s great it’s just … ” Scott looked over Stiles’s shoulder to the door to the studio, “these rooms aren’t all that private.” with Stiles’s body blocking the view from the door he slid a hand up his shirt and teased at his chest. He leaned in and quietly spoke into his ear. “But i know a place”

Stiles was confused when they ended up back in the locker room, and even more surprised when Scott tossed him a towel from a pile and told him to get naked.  
“Usually i wait for a second date to get naked … ” Stiles jokked. Scott just smirked at him as he started taking off layers. The two boys quickly ditched their clothes in Scott’s locker. He lead them down towards the showers. Stiles had heard lots of stories of shower sex but wasn’t expecting to join the ranks. And it turned out he wasn’t going to today either. Scott lead them down a little side hall to short tiled hallway, at the end he opened the single door and pulled Stiles into a small room.  
“What, where are we?”  
“For some reason our gym has this tiny sauna … but no one uses it.” Scott pushed his companion, who had turned to talk to him, back onto the wooden bench that went around the room. He climbed up onto the bench and straddled Stiles with his knees as he restarted their making out. Stiles clicked back into the sexual energy this boy was drawing out of him. He reached around and grabbed Scott’s towel clad ass and pulled the boy into him, he groped and manhandled the firm globes with an energy and excitement he’d never really felt before.  
“Your ass is … amazing” Stiles groaned into the guy’s ear. Scott pulled back grinning and slid a hand down the front of Stiles’s towel.  
“Feels like those boys back home were missing out … ” Scott pulled his hand back out and used it to pull them back into another kiss. They kissed for a while longer. Hands continued to explore, Scott had fully opened Stiles towel and was working his hand up and down Stiles’s dick with naked lust in his eyes. Stiles had been so aggressive with Scott’s ass that the towel had long ago fell to the floor, and he was now running his fingers up and down the exposed crack and gently teasing at the tender hole hidden there.  
Between the heat and Scott’s attention on his cock Stiles was starting to get light headed. He had just started to slide a sweat damp finger into Scott’s ass when he started feeling light headed. He pulled back.  
“This is awesome … but … i’m gonna pass out … ”  
“Yea, this is so hot … but … too hot … ”  
“Eloquent.” Stiles laughed as they started to untangle their limbs and towels.  
“And you owe me lunch for that workout … ”  
“You’re right … but after i get you lunch … this is my dessert.” he grabbed Scott’s cheeks one last time as they scurried out of the sauna and back into the locker room.


End file.
